A race for her heart
by SUMMERAN1
Summary: NickMadisonBen


Disclaim: I don't own any of the power rangers and yea that's it

A race for her heart

Madison's POV

I don't know what happened I cant remember anything, I don't want to. One moment the world seems perfectly fine and BAM your whole world is flipped upside down. I just hope he is okay…

_**EARLIER THAT DAY**_

**_NICKS POV_**

**_I don't even remember how it all happened I was just sitting here minding my own business when from the corner of my eye I saw Madison and that prick Ben having a heated discussion. I didn't want it to seem like I was all interested in knowing what was going on but ,I didn't make it not obvious that I wasn't watching either. And that's when it happened he Pushed her just a little shove not a big one but what the hell no one puts there hands on a women ever. Before I knew it I was across the street about to hit that guy!_**

"Hey, what the hells your problem?" I said angrily

_**Ben didn't say anything he just looked me in the eyes and laugh, right to my face what an idiot I'm thinking.**_

"What's so funny? I don't think this is a laughing matter, why the hell did you push her?" I asked

_**Madison was against the tree, looking confused and scared about what might happen.**_

"Look Nick, I was talking to Madison and frankly what we were talking about is none of your business. So why don't you ride your little motorcycle out of here huh." Said Ben in A very sarcastically voice

"Actually it is my business, she is my friend and what happens to her concerns me."

"Oh, really sounds more to me you have a crush on Madison and your just some what jealous of me mainly because Madison and I are together." Ben said

"Ben, news flash she's one of my best friends I care about her!" I said stepping closer to Ben.

"Hey come on now, we don't need to do this!" Madison said well walking in between Ben and I

"Madison, No one should ever put there hands on you" I said I couldn't believe Madison was going to let him get away with this.

"I know…" she said in a quiet voice

"Look Nick stop comforting her, she did this to herself, TELL HIM MADDIE TELL HIM WHY I PUSHED YOU!" Ben yelled

"Look no matter a women does you never ever put your hands on them."

"You just don't get it Nick, I don't care okay…Because I don't think your much of a man either" Ben said

"Okay, Ben first of all I didn't accuse you of not being a man all I said is that putting your hands on a women is wrong."

"Well I have a better way to figure this out….A race" Ben said I looked at him like he was crazy he wants to race me what is he nuts!

"No, I wont race you Ben"

"What are you a chicken,… that's what I thought your not much of a man Nick"

"Fine, But when you loose you have to stay away from Madison for good." I said

_**I guess I didn't notice when Xander and Vida walked up to see what all the commotion was about.**_

"Wait wait, You guys are going to be racing for Madison?" Vida asked

"Basically that's what Nicky boy here is saying" Ben extended out his hand "Shake on it"

"Don't do this" Madison said walking over to me " don't sink to his level Nick don't race him."

"I'm sorry Maddie I have to." I shook his hand

_**It had felt like I just gave up my soul to the devil, I know by doing this I will get that freak away from Madison. And that's all that mattered to me.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**I sat on my bike putting on my gloves when Madison walks up to me pleading that I don't race Ben.**_

"Look Maddie, I have to do this I have to make sure he will never put his hands on you ever again."

"Nick, he'll stay away from me Just please don't race him." She said with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I have to." I said well pushing my bike towards where Ben was

"So Maddie no good luck kiss" Ben said

_**I felt like punching this guy right now just forget the racing **_

"Okay here's the rules, go down the hill make a left on Cliff Road and then hit the dead end and first one there wins. Vida's down there waiting so no cheating." Xander said

_**Madison stepped back and kept shaking her head I know she knew I thought this was wrong but I have to prove a point to Ben.**_

"READY SET GO" Xander threw that little white flag and we were off

**_I was in the lead for about 2 minutes before Ben came right on my tail, we were head to head for most of the road. Then I saw the sign Cliff Road we were so close to the end I needed to get in the front. But to my surprise I didn't have to push my way up there because Ben let me in easily I didn't think nothing of it. Until we were about to turn THAT PRICK BEN CUT ME OFF and before I knew it I was swerving around on my bike trying to get some what of a control on my bike but it was too late. My bike smashed into the side of the cliff and I was thrown off of it._**

_**I could hear in the distance all the screaming, I felt someone next to me I knew it was her it was Maddie making sure I was alright… she kept calling my name I tried to open my mouth and say I was alright but nothing came out.**_

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" **_I could hear Madison scream, it made me feel really bad because I could have prevented this I did this to myself _**

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOX**_

Madison's POV

And that's basically how I ended up thinking in a hospital waiting room, hoping that he is Okay just wishing he isn't badly hurt.

"Is there anyone here for a Nicholas Russel?" said the doctor

We called Nicks Sister to inform her on his accident

"yes right here, I'm his sister Sara is everything okay?" Sara asked

"Yes everything thing is alright Nicholas just has a slight concussion, but he will be just fine. He is asking for a Madison"

"I'm Madison" I said as I walked up to him

"Follow me"

I followed the doctor to room 222, the doctor left so I went in and saw Nick laying on the bed with an I-V in his arm some scrapes and bruises from the fall.

"Hey Maddie, you going to stand at the corner all day?" Nick asked

"No, I just didn't want to disturb you" I said walking closer to him " You just looked very peacefully" I said with a little laugh at the end

"So, I guess Ben won huh" Nick said laughing

"Nick that's not funny, your in the hospital."

"Yea, I sort of noticed that Maddie I only did it to protect you." Nick said

"I can handle myself Nick, and I get it but you didn't have to race him."

"I know Madison but I had to do it in order to make sure he will never ever put his hands on you ever again."

"why does it mean so much to you?" I asked

NICKS POV

_**I wanted to tell her, I wanted to say because Madison I like you more than a friend and seeing another guy put his hands on you makes me want to kill him with one hit. But I didn't tell her.**_

"You're My friend Maddie, I just want to look out for you." I said

"Okay, well I hope you get better Nick I'm going to get your sister so she can come talk to you." Madison said

She walked up to me and gave me a small hug and kissed my forehead

"Get better Nick." She said well walking out the hospital room door.

_**I'm an idiot why didn't I tell her, I am just so stupid I am always going to look back on this moment and hit myself for not telling her how I truly felt.**_

Okay yea that's it lol I know it sucked! I know! Ahh so yea comment back pleasie! Madison&NickFan1 or Summeran1


End file.
